


Torn Satchel and Fine Arse to Look at

by Tohru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, fanart inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tohru/pseuds/Tohru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was in no mood for Malfoy childish behaviour but it seems to be impossible to ignore the blond slytherin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn Satchel and Fine Arse to Look at

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I also posted this on tumblr and on fanfiction.net, it is inspired by this fanart in the upper part of the post: http://tohru15-chan.tumblr.com/post/144161984454/i-dont-own-this-art-and-i-dont-know-the-artist  
> Enjoy!

Harry was in no mood for Malfoy childish pranks or taunts.He had a headache because of the difficulty to stay awake and to listen to Professor Binns while it was scorching hot.He was tense with the frustration to spend this beautiful sunny day in class and was delighted to be able to finally leave the castle. He was in the corridor,intent on taking the entrance direction to go and lay on the grass outside beside the lake. Unfortunately, it would have been too good to be real, he realized that when he heard the insufferable voice of Malfoy.

“Where are you running to Potter? It looks like you’re fleeing Satan himself! It must be so horrible for idiots such as you to try to understand simple lessons. I almost pity you.”

Harry gritted his teeth and snapped. “I’m not in the mood Malfoy. Go away.”

Draco seemed thoughtful while eyeing him, humming quietly to himself while fingering lazily his wand. Harry gripped tighter his own wand, awaiting some form of snobbish remark from the blond.  
He tensed even more when a smirk suddenly appeared on the pureblood face. Before he could react the bottom of his satchel tore itself with a flick of Malfoy wand, spilling his quills and books on the ground.  
He glared to the Slytherin, raising a bit higher his wand.

“What do you think you are doing Malfoy?”

The blond prat smiled and shrugged nonchalantly. “I don’t know I was just bored. But you’re no fun Potter.”  
The Slytherin sighed dramatically and made a show of putting his wand back in his own pristine satchel, taking a book out of it.  
A book he opened and seemed to be flipping through while leaning back casually against the wall.  
Harry eyed him warily but seeing no danger because of the fact that Draco put his wand back in his satchel, he repaired his own satchel and put his wand back in his trousers’ back pocket.  
He leaned forward, his upper body and began to pick up his stuff from the floor, putting them in his satchel.  
He was uncomfortably aware of the Slytherin gaze on him but from the corner of his eyes he saw that Malfoy was not moving simply staring at him picking up his stuff.  
When Harry was nearly done, he heard a humming sound coming from the blond, followed by the sound of the voice of the blond which seemed playful.

“Potter?”

Harry grunted to let him know that he heard him and “inviting” the insufferable Slytherin to continue.

“Quite surprisingly, you have a nice arse. It’s quite the sight from my point of view.”

The Gryffindor felt his entire face growing hot and flaming red, he grasped his last stuffs from the floor and shoved them in his bag.  
Getting properly up quickly and turning himself to face the smirking blond.  
He glared angrily at him, but the effect was much diminished by his intense blush.

“Shut up Malfoy. You might have an arse complex for your physical body which lead you to eye other person’s arse in an indecent way. But it’s not surprising, you’re such an arse mentally that your body must not have had enough arse content to fill your physical arse.”

Harry would never admit it, but he was quite proud of himself, before he would have insulted and screamed bloody murder to the blond but his answer seemed so mature that it astonished him and pleased him immensely.  
He should try to act this way more often when provoked, like Hermione does, with more witting remarks. Even Malfoy seemed amazed.  
The next moment, Harry felt a dreading feeling creeping up his spine when the blond’s corner of lips slowly started to lift.

“My,My, Potter. I never knew this witty part of you. Quite impressive. However you sounded strangely like…. You had already eyed my arse, how did you say it again? Ah yes in an indecent way, to describe it so thoughtfully. Well but thoughtfully wrong, I have a great arse, thank you very much, but you have such a shitty eyesight that I can’t blame you.Also, you’re wrong on a second point, I don’t eye other person’s arse in an indecent way, only yours.It’s so remarkable that my gaze is constantly attracted to it and that some…. perverse thoughts keep appearing from nowhere, ideas of the things I could do to your fine arse….”  
The blond was now adorning a quite hungry and sly look. Harry has been reddening steadily each passing moment while listening to the passionate speech of the snake.  
He would deny it later but he squeaked and ran away, not looking back to the satisfied face of Draco.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I would like to know what you thought of it if you don't mind to take one minute of your time to leave a comment I would be delighted.


End file.
